


Pick a Four Leaf Clover

by The_March_Hatter



Series: Stupid Tumblr Things [2]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_March_Hatter/pseuds/The_March_Hatter
Summary: Merton combats anxiety during a life-changing event. Tommy helps by just being himself.





	Pick a Four Leaf Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightvesper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvesper/gifts).



_bum-ba-bum, bum-ba-bum_

_bum-ba-bum, bum-ba-bum_

Merton’s heart beats out a furious tattoo, his attention completely rivited on the figure of Tommy standing directly in front of him.

_bum-ba-bum, bum-ba-bum_

_bum-ba-bum, bum-ba-bum_

The world has been dimmed down to the tunnel of his vision, the roaring of that pulse drowning out all of his other senses. He’s used to that feeling by now, that churning pit of gnawing anxiety settling like a rock in his stomach; his natural fight or flight instincts kicking in, making him twitchy and on edge, every muscle poised and strung taut, like over-tuned piano wire. His body is one more stimulus away from wrenching apart at the seems and sending him bolting from the spot he’s been rooted to for the last half hour. 

He could never do that to Tommy, though. It’s the last thing he would ever want to do in this situation, not when they’re so close to their goal. They’ve been working towards this moment for so long, and Merton will be damned if he’s going to be the one to ruin it. Not for Tommy, and not for himself. It’s just too important for him to screw up. So he won’t. 

He stays where he is, never moving a muscle, feet planted firmly in one spot, staring anxiously at Tommy, who gives his hands a reassuring squeeze. He lets the other’s presence ground him, reassure him, keep his nerves in check. 

Dimly, he can hear the figure in front of them droning on, as the frantic rattle of his heartbeat slows just enough for him to be sure he won’t pass out before the whole thing can even be completed. 

He’s so caught up in calming himself down in fact, that his mind barely registers when the droning actually stops, too caught up in his own head to even notice, much less realize what it means. 

What he does notice, however, is when Tommy gives his hands another squeeze- slightly firmer this time -and jiggles their conjoined hands a bit to grab his attention. Merton’s face is a rictus of confusion as he grapples through his nerve clouded thoughts for what the hell he’s supposed to do next. Oh god. Where are they. What just happened? What was he supposed to even say right now, he was so lost, oh god. Oh god.

There’s a half-amused, half-worried smile on the werewolf’s own face as he almost imperceptibly inclines his head in the direction of the now-silent figure before them. Merton turns his eyes to the man, who gives him a patient smile of his own and repeats his last question. 

And finally, finally, Merton can relax. He knows the answer to this question. Has known it for a long time, since they were kids scrambling for answers and fighting their way out of whatever situations life managed to throw at them together.

He looks back to Tommy, his gaze for once confident, and his response is the most sure he has ever been about anything in his entire existance. 

“Of, course I do.”

The officiant smiles, but Tommy is beaming. 

“Then, by the power vested in me,” he starts, “I now pronounce you-”

He doesn’t even get to finish his sentence. 

Tommy- now his husband, and holy crap how did he ever get this lucky - grabs him by the shoulders and jams their lips together in a kiss so passionate it’s almost overwhelming. The werewolf’s lips are chapped and rough, but also warm and soft and real, this is real and it’s the happiest Merton has ever been, the happiest he thinks he’ll ever be, because he can’t imagine anything surpassing the joy of this moment. Except for maybe the rest of their lives together. 

They end the kiss, Tommy perhaps realizing that, while the guest list for the ceremony was small, there were still people around. Something in his eyes says, however, that they’ll be continuing where they left off later. 

Those same eyes glow with satisfaction, weather it’s from the Wolf demonstrating its approval, or from the sheer exhilaration Tommy feels at finally being married, Merton doesn’t know, but he echos the sentiment in his own gaze before reaching up to softly cup Tommy’s face in his hands, bringing him down for one more kiss. 

This one is much gentler and more chaste, but Merton tries to put everything he’s feeling at this exact moment into it. The joy, the relief, the devotion. The sheer, unadulterated love he feels for the man before him. He hopes Tommy picks up on it, is pretty sure he does if the way his look softens and his eyes well up ever-so-slightly when they break apart again are any indication. 

Merton is this close to tearing up himself when he gets a gentle nudge to the shoulder from someone behind him. Lori is there, smiling at the two of them, and looking absolutely stunning in the maid of honour dress she’d designed for herself. She tells them both that they need to start heading to the reception hall if the want to make it there on time, and they both realize they’ve been standing there just a hair too long, lost in the feeling of each other, and of finally being married. 

They turn and head down the aisle as one, never breaking their grips on each other’s hands. The thoughts from earlier return to Merton. Not the nerves, or the anxiety, or the fears of disappointing Tommy; those are gone for the moment, replaced with the certainty that this is where he’s meant to be. Instead, he thinks about how damn lucky he is, to have found this, to have found someone like Tommy, someone who makes him happier than he thought he ever would have deserved to be. 

Those thoughts are the ones that stay with him. They stay through the ride to the reception site- an old, Victorian-inspired ballroom that was rumored to be haunted by the locals, and that Tommy let him pick, because he was the actual best -and through the dinner that they barely get to eat between all the well-wishing and photo-taking. Those thoughts stay through their first dance together as a married couple, and through the rest of the evenings festivities, which last late into the night, accompanied by the sounds of laughter and tears, and genuine camaraderie. They stay through the goodbyes to their friends and Tommy’s family, and Becky- who hugs him tighter and longer than he ever thought possible for her, and tells him that she’s happy for him, sincerely; that he deserves this. They stay through their first night together as husbands. And through the next. And the next. And the next. 

Those are the thoughts that stay with Merton for the rest of his life with Tommy. The good times, the bad times, the dark times, the boring times. And all the times betwix, between, and beyond. They remind him that, whatever happens, whatever shit they have to go through, they’ll do it together. Because when they’re with one another, they’re home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh sorry, I'm such an incredible sap. Fun fact: I am also very bad at coming up with titles, as I'm sure you can see, haha. 
> 
> This story came about as a way for me to combat my own anxiety about graduating from college. Hope you guys like it! It's also cross posted to my tumblr. I dedicated this story to a friend on there. They're also on here too, actually- under the name nightvesper -and you guys should totally go read their stuff, especially if you like BWOC and gothicwolf.


End file.
